


Sin respiro

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: No es hasta que lo tiene en frente, sintiendo lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos, manos temblorosas sosteniendo su revólver, que Will Graham reconoce su propia verdad: está enamorado de Hannibal Lecter.Lo comprende por el modo en que bombea su corazón, la adrenalina que cursa por sus venas y la sensación de mareo, de estar al borde de una ataque de pánico. Es como si algo se apretara en su interior, un sentimiento de desamparo y vacío, una afirmación continúa de no, por favor no.--En el momento en el que Will apunta con un arma a Hannibal, se da cuenta de que lo ama. Ya en la cárcel viene lo peor, y es que la tortura de querer a una bestia despiadada solo puede provocar que sufra del maldito mal de Hanahaki, tosiendo flores por el amor que nunca tendrá.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**La enfermedad provino de Asia, por ahí por 1800 se registraron los primeros casos en hombres ingleses, tras el acercamiento con Japón. Eso sí, escritos sobre el mal habían desde antes, mucho antes, incluyendo comentarios de figuras como Marco Polo, de aquel padecimiento que transforma al amor no correspondido en el crecimiento de flores dentro del cuerpo.**

**Es fatal, entre más tiempo dura el afecto unilateral, más rápido crecen las raíces en los pulmones, atravesando costillas y órganos sin discriminación. Las consecuencias de la dificultad respiratoria son peligrosas porque el daño pulmonar es grave y casi siempre termina en la muerte.**

**Evitar aquel final solo se logra con el cariño recíproco, pero el que tiene que ser entendido y aceptado por la parte afectada; ya muchos han tratado de confesar sentimientos no reales para evitar un fallecimiento lo cual, al no ser verdadero ni creído, no cambia el triste desenlace de la enfermedad.**

**Es curioso también que las flores son heterogéneas, diferentes especies de acuerdo con los casos. A partir de eso fue que en la época victoriana se popularizó el lenguaje según el tipo de flor, de pétalo.**

**En los últimos años, eso sí, la ciencia ha avanzado en el estudio y tratamiento del mal de Hanahaki: actualmente hay quienes pueden decidir por la cirugía para extirpar cada flor, tallo y raíz, eliminando cualquiera de sus rastros. Sin embargo la operación tiene como efecto también borrar los sentimientos y en algunos casos, incluso, eliminar la capacidad para sentir.**

**Se dicen que están malditos aquellos que sufren del mal, no hay motivo lógico descubierto aún que revele porque solo algunos padecen el vómito de pétalos tras no ser correspondidos. Se comenta que suele registrarse en casos realmente terribles y que la enfermedad solo se padece cuando el tormento psicológico y emocional es severo.**

**Hasta ahora no hay cura para el mal de Hanahaki.**

-

-

-

No es hasta que lo tiene al frente, sintiendo lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos, manos temblorosas sosteniendo su revólver, que Will Graham reconoce su propia verdad: está enamorado de Hannibal Lecter.

Lo comprende por el modo en que bombea su corazón, la adrenalina que cursa por sus venas y la sensación de mareo, de estar al borde de una ataque de pánico. Es como si algo se apretara en su interior, un sentimiento de desamparo y vacío, una afirmación continua de no, por favor no.

El rostro inexpresivo de Hannibal es respuesta suficiente.

Y Will sabe que ha sido un proceso lento y que el amor lo ha carcomido desde el inicio, goteando por su mente, por sus entrañas, abrazándose a sus sueños y esperanzas, a su patética necesidad de compañía.

¿Cuándo pasó y cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

El dolor al comprender es lo peor que ha sentido.

Así que le grita por sus mentiras, por su juego, por la tortura a la que lo sometió. Quiere morirse, quiere matarlo, no soporta entender la profundidad de su traición, de su propia ingenuidad.

Pero Jack lo detiene, disparándole, salvando así la vida del asesino que ha jurado cazar.

Y Will cae, herido, ahogado en tanto sufrimiento, ojos fijos en Hannibal, en el monstruo al que ama, en un futuro de absoluta perdición.

-

-

-

En prisión, en su recuperación de la encefalitis, Will solo puede pensar. Hundido en un encierro por crímenes que no cometió porque está seguro de ser inocente, experimentando su máximo terror, Will repite acciones, repasa memorias: ¿era parte del plan, enamorarlo?

Hannibal quería que confiara en él, alienarlo lo suficiente como para que no tuviera una red de seguridad ni a nadie a quien recurrir por sus síntomas, por sus preocupaciones. Alejarlo de todos para ver su mente arder, curioso por las reacciones de su desorden causadas por la fiebre y la psicosis.

No, no era parte de su planificación, no cree que un monstruo como Hannibal quisiera su amor.

Pero alguien como Will Graham nunca antes había conectado. La cercanía a otros siempre le ha dolido como el filo de una hoja, una sensación de desorientación, de perderse a sí mismo en la experiencia de otro; sus deseos y necesidades. Will, quien sabe demasiado, siente demasiado, incapaz de vivir por sí mismo, incapaz de dejarse ver y conocer.

Tan inestable, tan poco humano.

Pero Hannibal quien rio con sus comentarios, ojos atentos a sus pensamientos, a sus palabras. Pero Hannibal, quien dijo que sería su cimiento de estabilidad, una mano amiga para guiarlo en la incertidumbre. Hannibal, quien le sonrió al recibirle un vino, quien le declaró cuánto le importaba su vida.

Hannibal, quien lo trató como si fuese digno de ser reconocido, como si Will valiera más que por su desorden y su rareza.

¿Cómo no caer ante su presencia, querer abrir su corazón y dárselo en su mano?

Entre más recuerda sus violaciones; rostro inescrutable viéndolo convulsionando, manos firmes tras abrirle la garganta, mentiras y mentiras; más reconoce su propio amor, el mar de sentimientos que lo embarga, el dolor que lo ahoga al saberse tan profundamente perdido.

Porque la situación es esta: Hannibal no lo puede amar.

La situación es esta: Will nunca será correspondido.

Era obvio que pasaría, era tan obvio que terminaría con el sabor de flores en su paladar.

-

-

-

Días después, Hannibal con ojos casi sinceros le afirma que es su amigo. Lo mira como si no entendiera porque Will no lo acepta sin problemas.

Will trata de mantener su cara inexpresiva, o al menos solo demostrar la furia que siente, temeroso de que esta maldita bestia pueda ver su corazón. Entre dientes le declara que nunca serán amigos, que es lo más lejos de la realidad.

Y es así, lo sabe bien.

Hannibal se va, como suelen ser sus visitas. Y a Will se le estruja el estómago, el pecho, como si una mano le apretara su interior. Tose y tose, garganta apretada, ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que sabe que está pasando en su cuerpo, en la nueva enfermedad que está comenzando a experimentar.

Semanas pasan y cuando Beverly está muerta, de sus labios escapa un pequeño pétalo de tulipán.

Su color es amarillo.

-

-

-

Pocos días más tarde es liberado por decisión de Hannibal, quien al parecer quiere seguir jugando con él, aburrido de su monotonía. Se salva así de que Chilton note su padecimiento, conservando por lo menos un poco de su dignidad.

Compra varias infusiones que según internet deberían abrirle mejor lo pulmones y evitar que se ahogue al toser. Es que una enfermedad como el mal de Hanahaki es lo suficientemente llamativa como para que todos quieran dar consejos.

No puede evitar que la cantidad de pétalos aumente, eso sí, menos aun cuando decide retornar a terapia con Hannibal, tratando de perpetuar algún modo de justicia ante todas sus otras fallas.

Es esa la situación que agrava su malestar: el hecho de estar tan juntos, de volver a tener la concentración de Hannibal en sí mismo, de conversar con él; su cercanía, su presencia, su jodida intensidad.

Will lo mira tratando de entrar en su mente. Con pensamientos le ruega, _mírame_ , le ruega, _ámame_. Le llora, _no juegues conmigo_.

Inútil, un monstruo como Hannibal no conoce de sentimientos, solo fascinación, porque eso es, su completo interés por Will y su desorden, por verlo fracturarse y convertirse en su peor versión, mediante sus promesas de libertad, de acabar con el yugo moral con el que ha vivido toda su vida.

Como si solo la violencia fuera el idioma que Will Graham conoce, cuando siempre ha querido aprender de sensibilidad y cariño, solo deseando por comprensión.

Cada día se hace más duro continuar con su treta, seguir visitando a Hannibal. El profundo peso en su pecho, entre sus costillas, solo provoca que piense en la desesperanza de haber cometido un error tan inmenso al haberse amarrado a la única persona que nunca lo podría querer, que _no puede_ quererlo.

Jack no lo sabe, por supuesto que no. Siempre ve solo lo que quiere, encegueciéndose según le acomoda la situación. A Will no le importa, finge tan bien que cada respiración no es una agonía, pero nunca antes se ha sentido más como un instrumento, entre la lucha de estética y ética que tienen Hannibal y Jack y donde él solo participa como pieza.

Con sus perros, vaso de whiskey en la mano, Will cierra los ojos y se imagina el mejor de los mundos, ese donde Hannibal lo eligió antes que sus maquinaciones. Ese donde no tiene que estar caminando hacia una oscuridad sin retorno, donde las piezas de su corazón no van cayendo día a día, ese donde el contacto con Hannibal no le genera encogerse de temor.

Ese donde al recibir su tacto, puede sentirse tranquilo, cuidado, y no perdido en un mar de pétalos.

Porque es un idiota y tras establos y conversaciones de crisálidas, se deja caer todavía más entre los brazos de la bestia. Es incapaz de negar cuánto lo desea, cuánto lo necesita con él y en él. Sabe que tiene que terminar pronto con esto porque no resistirá, ni él ni su cuerpo.

En la oscuridad puede fingir que esto es más: que hay algo digno en él de amar y que su amor no se desperdicia. Imaginarse besos de Hannibal y su confesión significándolo todo, mostrándole que esto no es otro movimiento de ajedrez sino que sus simples sentimientos.

Es una equivocación cuando después de Randall, después de Freddie, acostado en su cama ni la maldita infusión calma el dolor de no poder respirar, ahogándose tan profundamente, botando y botando pétalos que ya salen con marcas rojas. La garganta le arde al terminar, temblando hecho un ovillo, sollozando su malestar.

Pero sabe ocultar todo, como bien en su momento ocultó el infierno en su cerebro.

Hannibal solo lo ve con más curiosidad, haciendo comentarios por su palidez, su recurrente cansancio, el aroma fuerte de su loción de afeitar.

Will ha dominado el arte de fingir, desesperado y solo queriendo que todo se acabe pronto y que Hannibal esté tras las rejas para permitirle cumplir su propósito: rescatar su justicia, vengar su traición.

Pero lo quiere tanto.

Y esto es lo que pasa: Will Graham nunca ha amado así.

Nunca se lo ha permitido en realidad, y nunca le han dado la oportunidad. Una vida temoroso de sentir demasiado, de verse carcomido por el poder de su empatía y que su apego hacia alguien más lo haga desaparecer.

Por eso no sabe cuándo se enamoró de Hannibal, no puede remarcar el momento en que ocurrió, solo entender la profundidad de sus sentimientos, el desamparo total.

(Pero sabe que es amor, porque solo con Hannibal se ha sentido vivo, porque en esos meses donde aún creía en él pudo mostrar tanta vulnerabilidad. Porque Hannibal es poético sin intentarlo, y habla en su mismo idioma, porque su inteligencia es increíble y su carácter es hermoso y Will solo quiere verlo y verlo y descubrir su corazón).

Y esto es lo que pasa: Will Graham nunca antes ha amado así. Y al final de las cosas, el solo pensamiento de Hannibal sin su libertad, perdido en su palacio mental y entre las puertas que no puede abrir, lo obligan a tomar su elección.

Y es tal y cómo se enamoró, sin darse cuenta, sin predeterminarlo. Will Graham no puede no tratar de salvarlo.

Su decisión sucede al escuchar el tono de llamada, sus palabras salen casi sin su permiso, avisándole de lo que ocurre. Dándole la oportunidad para escapar.

Así que se dirige hacia él y mientras corre por la lluvia, el dolor en su pecho y entre sus costillas se hace agonizante. Will tiene que esforzarse en respirar, en contar los segundos, mentalizado solo en llegar hasta Hannibal, incapaz de pensar en lo que hizo, en su decisión de llamar, en cómo será su reacción si Jack sigue vivo.

Deja Alana tapada en la humedad, caminando despacio, escuchando solo su propia respiración entrecortada, tratando de mantenerse de pie, buscando y buscando.

Es todo tan rápido.

(Abigail ahí, viva).

Tan increíblemente rápido.

Y Hannibal lo mira y su rostro parece romper su inexpresión porque Will puede casi leer emociones al sentir su mano en su mejilla, la sueva sensación de su dedo acariciando sus rizos, su piel. Y su corazón se abre ante la simulación de un abrazo y Will se siente temblar pero nada más puede hacer porque es tan rápido como llega, _ah_ , ese dolor. Solo puede sufrir el filo de la cuchilla que lo atraviesa y comprender que así se desperdicia su amor.

Hannibal lo aprieta contra sí, susurrándolo como a un niño, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su cuello, y Will trata de respirar, una agonía tan intensa, necesitando aire. Cierra los ojos con tanta fuerza por el dolor, el terrible dolor en su abdomen, sintiendo la sangre mojarle los pies, y abre la boca, gimiendo, dando una bocanada de aire pero es incapaz de hacerlo bien, su cuerpo demasiado maltrecho, su enfermedad demasiado avanzada.

Tose con intensidad, aterrorizado de lo mucho que le cuesta respirar, y siente algo desgarrarse dentro de sí, como si un bosque creciera en su interior. Piensa que si se tocara la piel podría sentir la dureza de las flores que lo están matando.

Así cae al suelo, no pudiendo afirmarse de nada, ahogándose entre la sangre y sus pulmones heridos. Cree ver el rostro de Hannibal mientras se derrumba, pero su mente está colapsando en el pánico de necesitar tanto el aire: no logra mantener los ojos abiertos.

Siente manos tratando de ayudarlo, una voz llamando su nombre, pero ya ni siquiera puede seguir tosiendo, solo escupir cuerpos enteros de estúpidos tulipanes amarillos, sintiendo el tallo atravesar su boca, atorarse en su garganta.

Algo se presiona contra su cuerpo y Will solloza con fuerza cuando la flor es arrancada rompiendo su interior, haciéndolo vomitar sangre. Sus músculos pierden sensación hasta no dolerle el agujero en su abdomen y su vista se vuelve más débil y adormilada; solo quiere descansar.

Manos rápidas le tocan la cara, le comprimen el pecho. Cuando logra enfocar su vista se encuentra con los ojos de Hannibal llenos de terror, su boca moviéndose con desesperación. La languidez le da un pequeño respiro, como si todo se fuera deteniendo y sus oídos vuelven a escuchar sonidos más allá de sus latidos y respiración: a Hannibal gritándole quién, todo su estoicismo abandonándolo mientras le ruega por un nombre.

Pestañea con suavidad, contando los segundos en los que aún tiene aire, intentando mirar el rostro que tanto ama, queriendo ver más allá de su disfraz de persona.

¿Cómo no podría enamorarse de una criatura tan única?

Y sus labios apenas forman la palabra _tú_ antes de no saber nada más.


	2. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cómo está Hannibal, tras el final.

**Uno de los aspectos más desafortunados de la enfermedad de Hanahaki tiene relación a su avance fatal. Esto debido a la complejidad psicológica en la que miente su desarrollo, porque pese a que la persona amada confiese la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos, si el enfermo no cree en que su amor pueda ser correspondido, dará igual la confesión.**

**Es así que también es terrible para el amado que no puede convencer al enfermo de su reciprocidad, peor aún, ser el motivo de su fallecimiento. En las últimas décadas se han realizado una serie de estudios para entender el impacto emocional de quienes experimentan esta arista de la enfermedad. No hay conclusiones aún de que puedan recuperarse de la culpabilidad de poder sobrevivir.**

-

-

-

Si Hannibal tuviera que usar un concepto para definir lo que Will Graham le produce tras conocerlo sería fascinación. Y es que desde su primer contacto supo cuánto quería ver cómo funcionaba su mente, entender su desorden y verse a través de su visión: su perfil y su arte.

Tras pasar más tiempo juntos su fascinación y obsesión crece, más cuando manipularlo y aislarlo resulta tan fácil: Will, un cordero abandonado en un mundo demasiado cruel con él; usado y abusado, incapaz de decir que no tanto por motivos altruistas como por su atracción a la violencia justa.

Cuando reconoce el aroma a la encefalitis, Hannibal encuentra la perfección y la herramienta ideal para poder llevar al límite a ese hermoso desorden, quemar su cerebro y ver en qué quedará. Más al momento en que Will se comienza a acercar a la verdad; su increíble inteligencia permitiéndole conectar cada pista que el destripador ha dejado a su paso.

Es obvio que tiene que culparlo de sus crímenes tras una serie de violaciones a su intimidad y a su mente, provocarle convulsiones, empujarlo a un quiebre psicológico.

Es obvio que tiene que mandarlo a la cárcel porque necesita deshacerse de él. Y que lo visitará ahí, un lugar perfecto para continuar con su experimento, para dar finalizada su fascinación.

Pero eso no ocurre.

Una desazón sentimental desconocida lo embarga cada tarde a la hora en la que recibía la cita de Will Graham. Lo apodera cada vez que ve su nombre y cuando piensa en él sin intención.

Cuando recuerda cómo terminaron las cosas entre ellos.

Visitarlo es lógico, al igual que la antipatía que Will le demuestra. No así es el dolor que lo embarga y que le produce verlo, que le provoca entender que Will no lo perdonará.

Entiende también que su obsesión no se acaba y que quiere ver cuánto más puede empujar a Will para liberar sus violentos deseos. Quiere jugar con él, convertirlo en su espejo, sacarlo de la crisálida para que lo acompañe en sus cacerías.

Lo saca de la cárcel y de ahí todo se desenvuelve en un pozo de terror y sufrimiento.

Porque Hannibal ahí, frente a Will, viéndolo desenvolverse en su oscuridad, se piensa enamorado. Al menos, hasta que entierra su cuchilla en el interior de su amado.

-

-

-

Creía que era amor. 

¿Que más podría ser? Esa imperiosa necesidad por su compañía. Esas inmensas expectativas por ver en qué clase de bestia evolucionaría Will.

Ese intenso dolor al comprender su traición, incluso al ofrecerle una oportunidad para redimirse.

Pero tras la pérdida, la terrible pérdida…

Ahora sabe cuán pálido era ese sentimiento que creía sentir tras liberarlo de la cárcel y contemplar su descenso a los infiernos frente a la agonía de vivir en un mundo sin él.

Lo supo cuando entendió que era la causa y que las horribles flores tenían su nombre. 

Lo supo en el momento en que los ojos de Will se volvieron opacos mientras su pecho dejó de temblar; sus manos ensangrentadas paralizadas en su garganta. Lo supo en cómo siguió llamándolo, sabiendo que Will ya no respiraba, que no podía oírle, sin poder dejar de decir su nombre como un mantra desesperado.

Lo comprendió al darse cuenta que su estúpida meta, que su estúpido juego y manipulación, fue el cimiento para el desenlace. Fue el fundamento de la profecía auto cumplida porque, y aquí está la terrible verdad, Will nunca habría creído en su capacidad de amar.

¿Y cómo podría? 

Pero ahora Hannibal entiende su propio corazón. Ahora Hannibal puede revisar cada maldito atisbo de emoción en su naturaleza caprichosa e inhumana. Ahora se desangra de _amor, amor, amor_ y muere de hambre sin poder saciar su apetito.

-

-

-

Alana a veces le habla por micrófonos en su blanca prisión. Otras, son psiquiatras que tratan de estudiarlo. 

Nadie menciona a Will Graham.

(Hannibal sabe cuál es la historia, tan vendida durante su juicio, sobre el caníbal que se dejó atrapar mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de un agente encubierto).

Pide libros sobre el mal de Hanahaki. Una forma de torturarse.

Porque quiere en realidad pensar si en algún mundo podría haber salvado a Will. Así lo hace: se imagina uno donde su mezquindad no causó que lo destripara, uno donde notó su aroma florido, donde lo enfrentó y pudo confesar sus sentimientos.

Uno donde Will le creyó. 

Cree que es imposible. Que perdió toda oportunidad al causarle esas amargas lágrimas en la cocina de Hobbs.

Podría haber reconstruido eso, sacarlo de la cárcel sin necesidad de asesinar a su amiga. Mostrarle a Abigail.

Pero incluso esos caminos saben agridulce porque no sabe si habría sido suficiente a esas alturas, luego de romperlo, luego de que Will empezara a experimentar ese horripilante padecimiento. Así se desarman sus visiones, incapaz de completar un mundo donde hace feliz a Will.

Hannibal está dispuesto a sufrir la maldita enfermedad, si pudiera. 

Cada día siente que es así, cuando ni las habitaciones más espléndidas de su palacio mental le permiten descansar. Cuán lejos se encuentra de lo feliz y aburrido que se sentía antes de que quisiera adentrarse al FBI. 

Ahora el vacío parece aspirar todas sus pasiones, todo lo que es.

Porque aquí hay otra verdad: _el saberse amado_.

Es lo más adictivo del mundo. Porque nunca nadie lo había querido. Lo suficientemente solo como para que ninguna persona lo pudiera conocer a él y a sus proclividades. 

Hasta Will. Tan precioso y excepcional. 

Hasta Will que lo amó pese a todo; al sufrimiento al que lo sometió; a lo que le quitó. Hasta su último aliento.

Y aquí otra verdad: hannibal solo quiere confesarle que sí, decirle que es recíproco. Declararle que lo ama como es. 

Porque es eso lo otro, que Will no podría creerle porque Hannibal pasó tanto tiempo ensimismado en un caleidoscopio de sus propios deseos; el enamoramiento hacia su propia imagen reflejada; que no contó con que Will pudiera retraerse, pudiera sentirse hueco.

Pero quiere decirle que no, que eso no es lo que necesita. Quiere decirle que lo quiere, olor a perros y sudor. Timidez y torpeza. Inocencia y violencia por igual.

En su palacio mental a veces ensaya, se imagina en esos mundos, se imagina a Will al frente: bien vestido pero con sus rizos revoloteados, ojos perspicaces pero sin la angustia de los últimos días. Una mezcla perfecta del Will que conoció con el que perdió.

Ahí se permite tocar su rostro, su mejilla; acariciarlo con cuidado. Ahí cuando dice te amo, Will solo tiene que sonreír y tomar sus dispuestos labios.

Casi nunca visita esos pensamientos, que se trituran como castillos de cristal.

Incapaz de replicar su naturaleza e incapaz de enfrentarse a una copia vacía de quien ha sido y será su único su amado. 

Sintiéndose tan indigno, sin Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es pura auto indulgencia, señorxs! qué me quedó dando vueltas porque sí, Will no podría haber sobrevivido, perdón, y dos, siempre es bueno hacer sufrir a Hannibal en mi vida jaja

**Author's Note:**

> SO SAAAAD  
> Creo que esté es el único fic que he escrito que termina en un punto tan bleak, al menos es final abierto y quizás en un mundo feliz Hannibal logra salvarlo ;___;  
> Postearé mañana o el martes un ficlet en Comienzos terriblemente fluffy para compensar.


End file.
